1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage dispensing systems and, in particular, systems capable of dispensing a high volume of properly refrigerated beverage.
2. Background of the Invention
High capacity beverage dispensing systems are known that allow for the dispensing of large volumes of refrigerated beverage while maintaining the proper temperature thereof. Such systems generally include a remotely located refrigeration unit for cooling the various beverage components, such as carbonated water and syrup, and a dispensing unit having a plurality of valves located in the retail area for dispensing of the drinks. In such prior art systems, each refrigerated unit is responsible for the refrigerating of a specific set of beverage components, which are then routed directly to the particular beverage dispensing station. Thus, there is a one-to-one correlation between the refrigeration apparatus and the dispensing station. The problem with the prior art concerns the situation where a refrigeration unit fails, wherein the associated beverage dispenser must be taken out of service until its refrigeration unit can be replaced or repaired. Accordingly, it would be very desirable to have a beverage dispensing system wherein the failure of a refrigeration unit would not result in the removal from service of a corresponding beverage dispensing station.